Toys
Toys and action figures from the Mega Man series. Bandai released most of the Mega Man toys. There are no toys from the Mega Man ZX series. Mega Man classic series Toys from the original series. Mega Man Retro-Roto series Mega Man PVC action figures with they original appearance released by Jazwares in 2005. Each of them has one of the 5 pieces to make a action figure (on the package is said six pieces). The action figure is a recolored Mega Man representing him with the Mega Buster fully charged. First series: *Mega Man (right arm) *Protoman (legs) *Gutsman (left arm) *Elecman (chest) *Shadowman (head) *Full-Charge Mega Man (comes in parts with the 5 figures above) Second series: (To be released, possibly canceled.) *Iceman *Heatman *Woodman *Snakeman *Dr. Wily (Mega Man 8 outfit) Ruby Spears' Mega Man cartoon Bandai toys Toys and action figures released by Bandai. They where released only in Japan. Mega Armor Series Figure kits from Rockman 8 released by Bandai in 1997, Rockman's 10th anniversary. *Rockman 8 Ironbuster *Rockman Ironbuster - Blue Plated Version *Blues Ironbuster *Blues Ironbuster - Red Plated Version *Forte Ironbuster *Rash Ironbuster (Rush mispelled) *Duo *Tenguman *Swordman Rockman Battle Set Colorless model kits from Rockman 4 released in 1992. #Rockman & Rush Coil (Rockman with Rush and Eddie) #Rockman vs. Buster Blues (Rockman comes with Wire) #Rockman vs. Ringman (Rockman comes with Ring Boomerang) #Rockman vs. Pharaohman (Rockman comes with Pharaoh Shot) Rockman 4 Rockman 4 miniatures released in 1992. Rockman 4 #Rockman A + New Rock Buster + Dr. Wily #Rockman B + Dust Man + Dust Crusher #Rockman C + Pharaoh Man + Pharaoh Shot #Rockman D + Ring Man + Ring Boomerang #Rockman E + Drill Man + Drill Bomb #Rush Marine + Dive Man + Dive Missile #Rush Coil + Skull Man + Skull Barrier #Rush Jet + Bright Man + Dompan #Eddie + Toad Man + Gyotot #Blues + Dr. Cossack + "Sasorīne" Rockman Fight Various Rockman 4 toys released in 1992 that came with a scenario. Some of the figures are: Rockman, Blues, Bright Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dive Man and Skull Man. Its unknown at moment how many there are. Rockman Fight Fighting Stage series The Fighting Stage (ファイティングステージ) series is a set of figures from Rockman 5 with a small playset. #Rock Area (Mega Man and Beat. Wily Stage 1.) #Rush Area (Rush, which can turn into New Rush Coil and Rush Jet. Wily Stage 2.) #Star Area (Star Man and a Met. Star Man's stage.) #Blues Area (Proto Man and Eddie. Proto Man Stage ) The package also shows other scenarios and toys of other 6 Robot Masters, and a artwork of Dr. Wily and Stone Man, but apparently none of them where released. Action Rockman Action Rockman (アクションロックマン) is a series with Rockman 7 miniatures released in 1995, which includes one character and one big enemy. Technodon and Stegoras are wind-up toys. Kanigance, Gameriser and Mad Grinder can dash. Action Rockman *Rockman & Technodon *Rockman & Stegoras *Super Rockman & Kanigance *Super Rockman & Gameriser *Blues & Mad Grinder Rockman Fighters Rockman Fighters (ロックマンファイターズ) is a Rockman 8 series released in 1996. Rockman Fighters #Rockman + Tengu Man + Metall #Blues + Sword Man #Forte + Clown Man + Metall #Duo + Aqua Man #Astro Man + Grenade Man #Frost Man + Search Man Rockman & Forte Miniatures from Rockman & Forte released in 1998. Rockman & Forte #Rockman (A) + Freezer Man (Cold Man) #Rockman (B) + Astro Man #Rockman © + Pirate Man #Blues (A) + King #Blues (B) + Dynamo Man #Blues © + Roll #Rockman (D) + Magic Man #Forte (A) + Ground Man #Forte (B) + Tengu Man #Forte © + Burner Man Rockman Chasers Rockman Chasers (ロックマンチェイサーズ) has miniature vehicles from Mega Man: Battle & Chase released in 1997. Rockman Chasers #Rockman & Roll-chan #Blues & Ice Man #Forte & Spring Man #Quick Man & Guts Man #Shadow Man & Napalm Man Mega Man X series There where many toys from the Mega Man X series, but most of them where released only in Japan. Most of them are Mega Man X and Zero with different weapons, colors, and armors. Unknown collections: Others: *Blast Hornet *Crush Crawfish *Toxic Seahorse *Neon Tiger Mega Armor Series A series released by Bandai, in which the armor of the figure can be removed and customized, even the normal armor. Most of them are the same base model Rockman X with different colors, weapons, or armors, except for a few like Vile and Bit. Originally, separate characters and weapon colors were released in separate plastic bags, as well as Mega Frames for displaying unused parts. Later on these armors were packed in boxes containing a base body as well. The EX Armor parts were released in a separate plastic bag originally as well, containing the upgrade parts for both X and Zero. X: *Rockman X *Rockman X - Plated *RockMan X - Transparent (Lucky Draw prize) *Rockman RX Armor (Return X from Rockman X Mega Mission 3) *Rockman RX Armor - Plated *EX Armor X (EX Armor from Rockman X Mega Mission 3) *EX Armor X - Plated *Rockman X All X *Rockman X All X - Plated (2003, All X Armor from Rockman X Mega Mission 3) *Rockman X - Transparent Orange *Rockman X - Transparent Purple (Limited release, Triad Thunder colors) *Rockman X Ironbuster (Comes with 8 iron balls, and his buster can launch them.) *Rockman X Bug Ball (Mistranslation of Bug Hole, Gravity Well's Japanese name) *Rockman X Magnet Mine (2000) *Rockman X Acid Rush *Rockman X Sonic Slicer *X4 Ultimate Armor *X4 Ultimate Armor - Plated *X5 Gaea Armor (Mega Man X5) *X5 Gaea Armor - Silver Plated *X5 Falcon Armor *X5 Falcon Armor - Silver Plated *Force Armor (Fourth Armor from Mega Man X5, Bandai, 2001) *Force Armor (Silver Plated version) *Shadow Armor (No separate release, parts were included in 8 re-released figures from the line, the full model was available by collecting all 8 figures: Rockman X with head, Rockman X All X with body, EX Armor Zero with shoulders and belt, X4 Ultimate Armor with arms, Irregular Hunter Zero with busters, EX Armor X with right leg, RX Armor with left leg, and X3 Max Armor with feet) *Mega Frame (Two standard body frames with pose-able arms but static legs, intended for displaying armors) Zero toys: *Irregular Hunter Zero (Bandai) *Irregular Hunter Zero - Black (Mega Man X3, Bandai. Two versions were released. The original was black with blue hair in a boxset, and a later separate release with brown hair, as well as different stickers and base body color) *Irregular Hunter Zero - Red Plated *EX Armor Zero (Bandai, 2003. Says "Rockman X3" in the box, but the armor is from Rockman X Mega Mission 3) *EX Armor Zero - Plated Rockman X3 Mega Man X using weapons from Mega Man X3. *Rockman X (normal with X-Buster) *Rockman X - Blue Plated Version *Rockman X Spinning Blade *Rockman X Tornado Fang *Rockman X Parastec Bomb (Parasitic Bomb mistranslated) *Rockman X Frost Shield *Rockman X Max Armor *Rockman X3 Hyper Special - Silver Plated Version *Rockman X Hyper Special - Gold Plated Version *Ride Armor (A customizable Ride Armor. It can turn into the Chimera or Hawk Ride Armor. Mega Man X3) *Repliroid VAVA MK-II (Reploid Vile MK-2) *VajurilaFF (Bit) Megaman X A Mega Man X collection released by Jazwares. They are related to the Mega Man collection. *Mega Man X - Metallic (comes with sword, a Ray Bit and retriable Buster) *Zero - Metallic (comes with sword, retriable Buster and a spider enemy) *Night Shade - Axl (comes with 2 Axl Pistols and other stuff unknown at moment) *Ride Chaser (Axl with a green Ride Chaser) Rockman Machine Rockman Machine (ロックマンマシン) is a series released by Bandai in 1994 based on the first Rockman X game. Rockman Machine #Rockman X + Ride Armor #Rockman X + RT-55J #Rockman X (MAX) + Bee Blader #Rockman X (MAX) + Parts Capsule #Zero + Road Attacker Rockman Base Rockman Base (ロックマンベース) is a collection based on Mega Man X3 with scenarios and miniatures released by Bandai in 1996. Rockman Base #Base 1 + Zero and Walk Blaster #Base 2 + Rockman X and Notor Banger #Base 3 + Sigma and Escanail #Base 4 + Rockman X (MAX) and Hangerter Rockman Factory Rockman Factory (ロックマンファクトリー) is a collection based on Mega Man X3 that was released by Bandai in 1996. Rockman Factory Part 1: #Rockman X (MAX) + Screw Masaider + Wall Cancer #Rockman X + Scissors Shrimper + Caterkiller #Zero + Saber + Acid Seaforce #VAVA Mk-II + Shield + Frozen Buffalio #Vajurila FF + Shield + Explose Horneck #Mandarela BB + Gravity Beetbood + Worm Seeker-R #Dr. Doppler + Shining Tigerd + Atareeter #Sigma + Electro Namazuros + Ganseki Carrier Part 2: #Rockman X (MAX) + Scissors Shrimper + Wall Cancer #Rockman X + Electro Namazuros + Caterkiller #Zero + Saber + Shining Tigerd #Rockman X (MAX) + Frozen Buffalio + Earth Commander #Zero + Gravity Beetbood + Worm Seeker-R #Mac + Explose Horneck + Helit #Mosquitus + Screw Masaider + Tombort #Maoh the Giant + Acid Seaforce + Mine Tortoise #Godkarmachine O Inary + Crablaster #Hell Crusher + Wild Tank Part 3: #Rockman X + Buster Shot + Press Disposer #Rockman X (MAX) + Cross Charge Shot + Volt Kurageil #Zero + Saber + Victoroid #Sigma + Shield + REX-2000 + Mini Mad Joey #Doppler (combat form) + Chimera + Mini Rockman X #Vajurila FF + Brown Bear + Mini VAVA Mk-II #Snow Rider + Snow Slider #Sigma (final form) Rockman Ride Rockman Ride (ロックマンライド) is a set of miniatures with Ride Armors released by Bandai in 1996. Rockman Ride #Chimera / Frog & Rockman X (MAX) #Kangaroo / Hawk & Rockman X #Ride Armor & Rockman (Ride Armor from first game) #Rabbit & Rockman X (Ride Armor from second game) #Kaiser Sigma & Zero Super Max Rockman Super Max Rockman (スーパーマックスロックマン) contains miniatures released by Bandai in 1996. Super Max Rockman #Rockman X (MAX) #Zero #VAVA Mk-II #Vajurila FF #Mandarela BB #Rockman X (Frost Shield) #Rockman X (Bug Hole) #Rockman X (Acid Rush) Rockman X5 *X *Falcon Armor *Zero *Sigma *Dynamo *Crescent Grizzly *Dark Necrobat *Volt Kraken Others *Rockman X4 Special Limited Pack (the game Rockman X4 with a Rockman X action figure using the Ultimate Armor) MegaMan Battle Network With the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, many toys where relesed. *Action figures from MegaMan.EXE with different styles. *PETs and Battle Chips. MegaMan NT Warrior action figures Action figures released by Mattel based on the anime MegaMan NT Warrior. MegaMan.EXE figures: *HeatGuts style MegaMan *MetalSoul *ProtoSoul *SearchSoul *SpoutSoul *TorchSoul Other characters: *GutsMan.EXE (comes with "GutsHammer") *MagnetMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE (comes with 2 swords) Big sized action figures: *MegaMan.EXE (with sword) *GutsSoul *MetalSoul Two figures in one package: HeatGuts Style MegaMan and FreezeMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE and MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE and TorchMan.EXE MegaMan NT Warrior: DoubleSoul Deluxe series A collection where MegaMan.EXE comes with a Battle Chip and removable "soul armor parts and weapons". *GutsSoul *NumberSoul *RollSoul *ThunderSoul MegaMan NT Warrior: Virus Attack series A collection where all figures comes with one Battle Chip and a colorless virus. *CrossFusion MegaMan.EXE (comes with a Mettaur virus and MegaBuster) *CrossFusion ProtoMan.EXE (comes with a Billy virus and a sword) *SearchMan.EXE (comes with a HardHead virus and a green projectile) *TorchMan.EXE (comes with a Swordy virus) *WindBlastMan.EXE (comes with a Jelly virus and 2 yellow projectiles) Rockman EXE Rockman EXE miniatures released by Bandai in 2001. Rockman EXE #Rockman A #Rockman B #Hikari Netto + Metall #Roll + Kabutank #Blues #GutsMan #FireMan #WoodMan Battle Plaction Figures released by Takara. *Battle Plaction MetalMan *Battle Plaction ShadeMan Others Other toys. *MegaMan NT Warrior BattleNet (board game by Mattel) Unknown: Unknown name of the collection(s) and releasers (may be Mattel, Bandai, or other). Figures: *Lan *Many different MegaMan.EXE action figures. *MegaMan.EXE (with MegaBuster and sword) *Bass.EXE *Roll.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *ElecMan.EXE *MetalMan.EXE *SkullMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *TomahawkMan.EXE MegaMan Star Force series *Figures of MegaMan in normal, Fire Leo, Green Dragon and Ice Pegasus forms. *Wave Transer released by Takara-Tomy. Mega Man Legends series Toys from the Mega Man Legends series. Rockman DASH 2: Mega Man Volnutt action figures using different weapons. Made by Bandai. *Rockman DASH 2 Buster Cannon *Rockman DASH 2 Drill Arm *Rockman DASH 2 Hyper Shell Others: Unknown at moment. *Servbot *Tron Bonne (two colors) *Roll Caskett *Sera *Yuna Mixed series Toy series that combines two or more Mega Man series in one collection. Mega Man series Collection released by Jazwares. *Napalm Bomb Mega Man (orange Mega Man with Beat and retriable Buster) *Proto Man (comes with Proto Shield, Scarf, retriable Buster and a miniature) *Bass (comes with retriable Buster and a Met DX) *Cutman (comes with two Rolling Cutters, a enemy similar to the Spring Head and a miniature) *Quickman - Metallic (comes with Quick-Boomerang and a Needle Harry) *Rush (can turn in Rush Jet) *Command Mission X (X from Command Mission. Comes with a sword and a miniature.) *Zero Version 2 (Zero from Mega Man Zero series. Comes with 2 Z-Sabers and a miniature.) *Dr. Wiley's Lab (playset with a Dr. Wily action figure included. Dr. Wiley is how Dr. Wily is spelled in Mega Man 3.) Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes A collection with two action figures in one package, one from Capcom and other from Marvel. *War Machine and Mega Man *Captain America and Morrigan *Spider-Man and Strider Hiryu *Venom and Captain Commando Rockman Graffiti Rockman Graffiti (ロックマングラフィティ) is a candy toy released by Bandai in 1995 with miniatures from the original and X series. Rockman Graffiti *'Rockman 4:' Rockman, Rush *'Rockman 5:' Blues, Beat, Eddie, Weapon Energy *'Rockman 6:' Jet Rockman, Power Rockman *'Rockman Mega World:' Buster Rod. G, Mega Water. S, Hyper Storm. H *'Rockman X:' Rockman X (MAX), Zero, VAVA *'Rockman X2:' Rockman X, Rockman X (MAX), Zero Super Model Spirit Rockman is a set of figures released by Bandai in May 30 2010.http://protodudesrockmancorner.blogspot.com/2010/05/rockman-trading-art-figures-available.html *Rockman and Metall A (Rockman) *Rockman and Metall B (Rockman) *Roll (Rockman) *Forte A (Rockman 7) *Forte B (Rockman 7) *Blues (Rockman 3) *X (Rockman X) *Zero (Rockman X2) *Zero (Rockman Zero) *Airman (Rockman 2) *Cutman (Rockman) Others Mega Man toys released in promotions, as keychains, and in other ways. Keychains List of official keychains licensed by Capcom. *Bass *Blizzard Man *Flame Man *Mega Man *Mega Man X *MegaMan.EXE *Proto Man *ProtoMan.EXE *Roll *Servbot *Sigma *SparkMan.EXE *Tomahawk Man *Wind Man *Yamato Man *Zero Promotional toys *McDonalds had a promotion with four MegaMan NT Warrior toys. They where MegaMan.EXE, GutsMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE. *Rockman Metal Figure released by Capcom after Rockman's 20th Anniversary. External links *Bandai website *Jazwares website *Mattel website *Takara-Tomy website *機械心 - Japanese site with Rockman garage kits, most of them from the Mega Armor series. *館～邪道の軌跡～ - Japanese site with Rockman miniatures. References Category:Merchandise